


The Way You Kiss Me

by hummingbirdswords



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:39:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingbirdswords/pseuds/hummingbirdswords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Tumblr kiss fic meme(s) -- unrelated kissing ficlets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For now it's just this one drabble, but I'm hoping there will be more drabbles and ficlets to come once my writer's block finally goes away for real.

(seductive kiss)

She knows what to expect when Raven lets her hair down, allowing it to tumble down her shoulders and back like a silky wave. Raven’s lips slowly curve up into a grin that is far too dirty, way too sexy for its own good. It makes Abby suck in a sharp breath, hands rubbing down her worn pants as she tries not to get too eager.

 _Control yourself, Abigail._  She’s been saying that for so long that she’s not even sure she remembers what it means to be in control of her body’s reaction. She’s hot everywhere, wet between her tightly clamped thighs, and her breath puffs out with a little extra force.

Her eyes greedily drink up every inch of skin that is slowly revealed to her as Raven undresses herself, not allowing Abby to do anything but watch from the cot. Raven likes to be in control, likes to have things her way. Abby can’t deny she likes to give Raven what she wants, even if it means she’s unable to get her hands on the tantalizing curves of her lover’s body until she has permission to do so.

Raven moves like water sliding down a smooth rock, hips rolling forward as she climbs into Abby’s lap and sinks down, arms winding around Abby. Her eyes drop, her head leans in, her breath teases. Abby clenches her fists, groans.

“I want you so badly,” Raven whispers, lips softly brushing Abby’s lower lip. “All of you.” She kisses Abby’s upper lip. “Gonna make you feel sooo good.” Fingers thread through Abby’s hair, pull; their eyes connect. There is so much desire in Raven’s eyes.

Abby shivers. “Please.”

Raven nods, and Abby slowly trails her fingers across Raven’s back. She moans, arches. Then, she leans in and kisses Abby deeply.


	2. Chapter 2

(kiss on the back)

Abby was finishing up in Medical for the day when she spotted Raven talking to a young man whose back was to her. As the doctor stepped out into the chilly night, she was easily able to identify him as Kyle Wick. He was speaking with wide hand gestures while Raven crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. Her frustration rolled off of her in thick waves that Abby could feel from across camp, and for a second or two she considered walking over to the duo to make sure everything was all right.

But it wasn’t her place, she reminded herself, lingering for a few moments until Raven sensed her presence and looked over to her. Abby’s stomach suddenly felt heavy, and the younger woman’s gaze burned into her as Raven stared at her unblinkingly. Abby pulled her jacket around her and inclined her head before heading to her private quarters, a signal that she wasn’t sure Raven would follow or ignore. 

Abby had undressed for bed and given up hope that Raven would show up after waiting for nearly an hour. She’d already known there was a possibility she wouldn’t show. Raven had suddenly pulled back from Abby a few weeks ago; the connection that had been growing between them had grown stronger than Abby had ever thought it would, and it had seemed that it was too much for Raven. Abby understood well enough why she had to keep some distance between them. They kept losing people, and Raven was hurting too much to lose another person she cared deeply for – they both were. Abby didn’t want the distance, despite understanding, and disagreed with Raven’s view on the entire matter. To lose someone hurt, but it felt no better when the person you lost was still someone you had to see all the time.

Abby was laying in bed when she heard the quiet sound of a soft knock against the metal hatch, and then a second later it was being opened slowly. Abby didn’t sit up or look towards the door, knowing that only one person in the camp would enter her private quarters without waiting for permission to do so. However, she did shift closer to the wall and adjust her pillow so half of it was available.

Zippers were unzipped, buckles undone.

A weight dropped down onto the edge of the bed, and then boots fell to the floor with light thumps.

The occasional grunt mixed with the low vibration of machinery somewhere outside of her room.

Abby listened to the familiar sounds of a routine with her eyes closed, breathing in and out slowly through her nose and waiting. Her skin tingled with anticipation. Her body adjusted to accept the one whose nearness she could sense, whose scent her bed things already knew.

The blanket that covered Abby was lifted, and then a solid body slipped into the curve of her own. Loose hair tickled Abby’s nose; she lifted her hand up and brushed her fingers through it, moving it away from her face and then continuing without thought as she began stroking the slightly tangled locks. Warm skin pressed to her own. A tired breath melted into a low hum as Abby scratched her fingers over a sensitive scalp. Abby could feel the woman next to her losing the tension that she had witnessed earlier in the night.

“Abby,” was whispered, so softly, more like a breath than a word.

“Yes, Raven,” she answered back, aligning their thighs, sighing when Raven scooted back, closer to her. Abby welcomed Raven into the safety of her body, offering as much as Raven wanted to take. Just don’t go this time, Abby thought, wanting to cling to Raven.

“I’m sorry.” Raven reached behind her and took Abby’s hand from her hair and brought it around her, up to her mouth, where her breaths were even and warm. Raven kissed her wrist, and then her palm, and then the tips of her fingers, careful brushes of slightly-chapped lips. “I’m so sorry.”

Abby’s heart ached from hearing the sorrow in Raven’s voice, from feeling slender (but so very strong) shoulders shake against her chest. “Oh, honey,” she whispered, leaning down to kiss the top of Raven’s head, her nose buried in the woodsy scent. She didn’t know what Raven was apologizing for, but Abby had heard all of the apologies before. “Come here.” She leaned her head down and kissed Raven’s shoulder blade, her back, pressing several lingering kisses to her skin before embracing her.

(She apologized to the ones she couldn’t help, to Finn, to the ones she felt like she had let down by not being enough. She apologized to Abby. Raven was such a strong young woman, Abby thought, but even the strongest had their moments of feeling weak.

Abby had held Raven in moments of vulnerability a few times in the past, never believing Raven to be anything but the resilient fighter she truly was. She understood what it was like to need comfort, to feel like so little was in your control – Abby understood Raven and a lot of the things she was going through.

Abby was happy to be there for Raven, because Raven had been there for her more times than she could count. Raven tried being there for everyone, but she so rarely let someone help her carry some of the weight that weighed her down. But she let Abby, and Abby would always be there when Raven allowed her in.

Life was short, and loss hurt, and there was nothing Abby could do about that. But comfort, comfort and a place where Raven could let her guard down and stop trying to save the world for a little while, Abby could give.)

Raven was quiet after a few minutes passed. She laced their fingers together and squeezed Abby’s hand. Abby squeezed back, stroked the outside of Raven’s hand with her thumb.

“Thanks, Abby,” she murmured.

Abby responded with a kiss to Raven’s shoulder blade, knowing it was enough for right now.


End file.
